Script do teatro de LIA
by Oli-chan
Summary: O script lindinho do nosso teatro de LIA, que será apresentado em breve. Contém a trilha sonora também!


Personagens

**PERSONAGENS**

**Marcelo: **William

É o pai de duas filhas. Milionário, vive mimando as duas. Não se preocupa o necessário com as filhas, mas sempre que possível, tenta passar-lhes dicas sobre como agir perante o sexo, que é algo comum nas filhas.

**Giovana:** Ana

Tem 15 anos e é a filha mais nova de William. Adora sair e ficar com o máximo de meninos possíveis. Muitas vezes vai pra cama com eles. Escuta muito pouco o pai e a melhor amiga, Adhara. Ainda não engravidou, pois sempre calhou de ficar com meninos responsáveis e que sempre tinham camisinha na hora H.

**Renata: **Marina

Tem 16 anos e está grávida do namorado, David. Contudo, ele não quer assumir a paternidade. Mesmo assim, ela não pensa em abortar, apesar de não querer a criança. É filha de Willian e irmã de Ana. Também é amiga de Adhara, e nunca ouviu a amiga.

**Geovani:** David

Tem 18 anos e não está nem aí para a vida. Ex-namorado de Marina, terminou com a garota quando descobriu que a adolescente estava grávida. Recusa-se à assumir a paternidade. Só pensa em ir pra cama com as meninas.

**Olívia: **Adhara

É a menina mais inteligente da escola. Tem 15 anos e já foi pra cama uma vez, com o seu namorado. Sempre alertou (e alerta) as amigas quanto aos perigos da falta de proteção. Contudo, nenhuma delas à escuta e Marina acabou engravidando. Namora Yu, um garoto extremamente responsável.

**ATO 1 – COMBINAÇÕES**

As três meninas entram na escola, conversando

**Ana:** Que legal que você vai dormir em casa hoje, Adhara! A gente se prepara pra super-festa na casa da Jennifer hoje!

**Marina:** Verdade, né, mana? Lá estarão os meninos mais gatinhos da escola! Aposto que hoje eu pego mais meninos que você!

**Ana:** Duvido! Eu sou a campeã! Na festa da Megan eu peguei 15 e fui pra cama com um no final!

**Adhara:** Espero que você tenha usado camisinha...

**Ana:**__Ai, quem liga pra esses detalhes bobos?

**Adhara:** Eu ligo.

**Ana: **Fala sério, Adhara. Você acha que aconteceria alguma coisa comigo?

**Adhara:** Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

**Ana: **Olha, eu só usei camisinha porque o Rick pediu. Senão, iria sem mesmo.

**Adhara:** Você é uma irresponsável mesmo... Ainda bem que só 2 dos jovens pensam isso...

David entra em cena

**David: **E aí, gatinha? Vai à festa da Jenny hoje? pega na cintura de Marina

**Marina: **Claro, né, tchuchuco. Você acha que vou perder essa?

**David:** A gente se vê lá então, gostosa.

**ATO 2 – PREPARATIVOS PARA A BALADA**

Will está sentado na poltrona lendo um livro, e as meninas aparecem

**Ana: **Prontinho.Unhas feitas, roupa linda, perfume... Pronta para bater meu recorde!

**Adhara:** Tem camisinha na bolsa? Adhara tira uma camisinha de sua bolsa

**Ana:** Eu não preciso disso.

**Adhara:** Só não precisa disso se não for transar.

**Ana:** cara de desprezo

**William:** Sabe, Ana, a Adhara tem razão. Você tem que se cuidar. Senão, quem vai fazer isso para você?

**Ana:** Papai, pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar muito bem.

**Adhara:** Então leva camisinha.

**Ana:** Não vou levar nada!

**Marina:** Chega vocês duas! Parem de brigar por algo desnecesário!

**Adhara:** Desnecessário é uma gravidez ou uma DST na nossa idade!

**William:** Adhara, desista. Eu já cansei de tentar falar com essas duas.

**Adhara:** Mas o senhor tem que insistir! Afinal, o número de jovens que fala com os pais tem que aumentar de 41 para 100!

**ATO 3 – NA BALADA**

Marina e Adhara estão em um canto quando Ana se aproxima

**Marina:** E aí? Quantos foram até agora?

**Ana:** Já estou no décimo segundo. Mais quatro e eu bato meu recorde. E, é claro, mais um pra pegar no matagal.

Adhara meneia a cabeça

**Marina:** Sabe, Adhara, você reprova tanto a gente, mas vai me dizer que você nunca transou com o seu namoradinho?

**Adhara:** Eu já transei com o Yu, mas não foi no dia em que a gente se conheceu. Teve intimidade e amor no meio...

**Ana:** Eu também só transo com quem eu gosto.

**Adhara:** E camisinha? Você usa?

**Ana:** Quando tem, eu uso.

**Adhara:** E se não tiver?

**Marina:** Aí a gente vai sem mesmo, oras. Ai, o David tá me chamando. Desejem-me sorte!

**Adhara:** Leva uma camisinha!

Marina nem ouve

**ATO 4 – DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS**

Adhara chega na casa das amigas

**William:** As duas estão te esperando no quarto da Marina. Estão extremamente nervosas.

**Adhara:** Eu trouxe o teste. Espero que ele dê negativo.

**William:** Mas, mesmo assim, você acha que ele vai der positivo, não é?

**Adhara:** Tenho quase certeza.

**William:** Foi pura irresponsabilidade dela.

**Adhara:** Eu também acho, e as estatísticas comprovam: 50 dos adolescentes também pensam isso.

Adhara entra no quarto

**Marina:** abraçada em um ursinho de pelúcia Você trouxe?

**Adhara:** Eu trouxe.

**Marina:** Eu tô com medo.

**Adhara:** Calma, Marina. Vamos fazer o teste.

As três saem de cena. Aparece David conversando com William

**David:** Por que a Marina pediu pra eu vir vê-la?

**William:** Teremos que esperar um pouco.

Marina aparece com as amigas

**William:** E então, filha?

**Marina:** Deu positivo.

**David:** Para o quê?

**Adhara:** Para o teste de gravidez.

**David:** O quê? Você está grávida?

**Marina:** assente com a cabeça

**David:** De quem?

**Marina:** De você.

**David:** Você tá louca. Pode muito bem ser filho de outro cara.

**Marina:** Mas, David, você é o único cara que eu namorava.

**David:** Eu não acredito. E, mesmo que seja meu, eu não vou assumir a paternidade. Adeus, Marina.

David sai de cena

**Marina:** chora no ombro do pai Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço agora?

**William:** Calma, filha, depois eu converso com ele.

**ATO 5 – REFLETINDO**

Marina sentada na cama chorando enquanto abraça um urso de pelúcia enorme

**Adhara:** entra no quarto Marina, tudo vai ficar bem no final.

**Marina:** Eu queria acreditar... Mas não dá... Está tudo errado, não era para ser assim.

**Ana:** entra no quarto Conversei com papai, ele disse que vai procurar o David e ter uma conversa séria com ele.

**Marina:** Eu quero acordar e descobrir que tudo é um pesadelo. Isso não pode acontecer.

**Ana: **Marina, eu sei que pode parecer sinistro e tal, mas abortar esse filho é a melhor saída.

**Adhara:** Ana!! Você deve estar doida!! Aborto é crime!!

**Marina:** A-B-O-R-T-O (isso não é soletrar, é falar a palavra bem devagar), realmente, ia resolver tudo de uma vez...

**Adhara:** Marina, aborto com certeza é a pior saída. Você já pensou que o que está ai dentro é seu filho? Aborto não é um crime atoa, você vai matar seu próprio filho. Além disso, o processo é horrível, e as chances de inclusive você sair com alguma seqüela é muito grande.

**Ana:** Aff Adhara, não complica. olha para Marina A vizinha de uma amiga minha conhece uma clínica que faz isso. Eu consigo o telefone fácil para você.

**Adhara:** está nervosa Ana, cala a boca!! Marina, você sabe o que é aborto? Eles simplesmente enfiam um treco na sua vagina e ficam furando o seu filho até ele morrer. Mas hello, ele está dentro de você!! Muitas vezes eles acabam te machucando, os casos de hemorragia durante abortos são inúmeros!! Sem contar que a chance de você fica estéril é muito grande!! Marina, por favor, aborto não.

Marina chora de vez, e a cena acaba com as amigas sentadas ao seu lado

**ATO 6 – ACERTANDO AS CONTAS**

Will procura David

**William:** E então, como vai ficar?

**David:** Do jeito que está, quero que se danem, esse filho não é meu. A Marina sempre foi uma piranha, vai pra cama com qualquer um. Esse filho pode ter um monte de pais, e eu com certeza não serei um deles.

Will lança um olhar de desprezo para David e o último chega a se assustar

**William:** Meu neto realmente nunca vai ser seu filho.

Will sai da sala

**ATO 7 – DECISÕES IMPORTANTES**

Will chega em casa depois de ter conversado com David, Marina o espera sentada na cama enquanto acaricia sua barriga

**Marina:** E?

Will balança a cabeça negativamente, Marina fica triste, mas não chega a chorar

Will a abraça

**Marina: **Eu me decidi, ele é meu filho, que se dane o resto. Ele vai nascer e vai ser muito amado.

**William:** Eu nunca vou ter abandonar.

Os dois se abraçam fortemente, e a cena termina

**ATO 8 – UM ANO DEPOIS**

Ana e Adhara se encontram em uma festa

**Adhara: **Ana! Há quanto tempo!

**Ana:** Verdade! Como vai a vida?

**Adhara:** Melhor, impossível! O estágio na Inglaterra está sendo um sonho! E o melhor, eu e o Yu ainda estamos namorando...

**Ana:** Que ótimo! Sabe, amiga, depois do que aconteceu com a Marina, eu tomei juízo. Estou tomando anticoncepcionais e sempre tenho uma camisinha na bolsa! E agora estou namorando sério com o Elliot!

**Adhara:** Que ótimo! Fico feliz que alguma coisa mudou nessa sua cabecinha. Mas, e a Marina? Como anda ela?

**Ana:** Bem, ela teve o bebê. É a coisa mais fofa do mundo! Ela vai ficar um tempo em casa, mas logo vai voltar a estudar. Depois que terminar o médio, vai procurar emprego pra sustentar seu filho. Papai está apoiando muito ela.

**Adhara:** Que ótimo! E você ficou sabendo do David?

**Ana:** Aquele sem-vergonha! Ainda mato aquele cara!

**Adhara:** Bem, fiquei sabendo que ele continuou naquela de transar com todo mundo. Agora, pegou AIDS e está internado, correndo risco de morte.

**Ana:** Ai, que coisa horrível! Mas, tirando ele, todo mundo acabou bem no final, não é?

**Adhara:** Claro! Acabou como aquele projeto doido que a gente fez ano passado. Foi uma correria danada e muita coisa deu errado, mas, no final, tudo acabou bem!

**Trilha Sonora**

**Ato**

**Música**

**Cantor**

**1**

Solta o Frango

Bonde do Rolê

**2**

Dysfunctional Family

Cinema Bizarre

**3**

Perfect Exceeder

Mason vs Princess Superstar

**4**

Big girls don't cry

Fergie

**5**

Don't Jump

Tókio Hotel

**6**

Learning how to die

Jon Foreman

**7**

These Four Walls

Miley Cyrus

**8**

This is home

Switchfoot


End file.
